mine_craftfandomcom-20200213-history
MINECRAFT
Minecraft is a sandbox construction game designed by Markus "Notch" Persson and Mojang and developed on the Java platform. The game allows players to collect, assemble or destroy a variety of blocks in a three-dimensional, procedurally-generated environment. The game takes inspiration from multiple sources, specifically the game Infiniminer. Development began in May 2009, with pre-orders for the full game starting June 13, 2009. The game was officially released by Notch in mid-November 2011 during MineCon. Minecraft is the most sold game of all time. . Contents https://minecraft.fandom.com/wiki/Minecraft# hide #Blocks #Crafting #Minecraft Versions ##Java Edition ##Bedrock Edition ##Legacy Console Edition ##New Nintendo 3DS Edition ##Education Edition ##Minecraft: Story Mode ##Minecraft China ##Minecraft Earth #Hardware requirements #Video BlocksEdit :Main article: Blocks Blocks make up the Minecraft landscape and are integral to gameplay. They can be broken, collected, and placed in an infinite number of arrangements. They can be used in crafting and manipulated in many other ways. The face of a block is 16 by 16 pixels, and each block is proportionately one cubic meter. CraftingEdit :Main article: Crafting Since the uses of natural blocks are limited, it is imperative that players make use of the crafting interface to survive. Players can combine items in a 2×2 interface (extended to 3×3 by use of a Crafting Table), with each item taking up one square of the grid. Different arrangements of items create usable Items, which players can exploit to further their collection of resources, and in turn create more items. ''Minecraft'' VersionsEdit Minecraft has experienced several stages of evolution throughout the years and is available across a variety of platforms. ---- Java EditionEdit Originally referred to as PC Edition, this is the original platform of Minecraft, developed by Mojang AB and available for Windows, MacOS, and Linux. ---- Bedrock EditionEdit The multi-platform version, which includes: *Pocket Edition (for Android and iOS devices) *Windows 10 Edition *Nintendo Switch Edition *Gear VR Edition *Fire TV Edition *Xbox One Edition (Application Version) ---- Legacy Console EditionEdit A category of Minecraft versions developed for a variety of gaming consoles over the years, including: *Xbox One (Disc Version) *Xbox 360 *Wii U *PlayStation 4 *PlayStation 3 *PlayStation Vita ---- New Nintendo 3DS EditionEdit A version of Minecraft that is available for the New Nintendo 3DS, New Nintendo 3DS XL, and New Nintendo 2DS XL, but is not available for any of the original 3DS models. ---- Education EditionEdit An educational version of Minecraft that was designed for classroom use. It contains a variety of unique tools and interfaces to aid in the teaching/learning process. ---- Minecraft: Story ModeEdit A separate, stand-alone episodic video game series developed by Telltale Games in collaboration with Mojang. This version does not offer the same freedom and procedurally-generated world of the other versions. Instead, the player is guided through a somewhat linear story, making choices which influence the outcome. ---- Minecraft ChinaEdit A localized edition of Minecraft for mainland China, developed by Mojang AB and NetEase, first released for PC on August 8, 2017. ---- Minecraft EarthEdit An upcoming augmented reality (AR) mobile game for Android and iOS, Minecraft Earth is currently in its first Closed Beta release. Hardware requirementsEdit Any computer with the following hardware should suffice. However, for a more enjoyable experience, there are also some recommended requirements. Minimum requirements: *CPU: Intel P4/NetBurst Architecture or its AMD Equivalent (AMD K7) *RAM: 2GB *GPU: Intel GMA 950 or AMD Equivalent *HDD: At least 90MB for game core and sound files *Java Runtime Environment (JRE) 6 or up is required to be able to run the game. Recommended requirements: *CPU: Intel Pentium D or AMD Athlon 64 (K8) 2.6 GHz *RAM: 4GB *GPU: GeForce 6xxx or ATI Radeon 9xxx and Up with OpenGL 2 Support (excluding integrated chipsets) *HDD: 150MB